getterrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Benkei Kuruma (Armageddon)
Benkei Kuruma is one of the main protagonists in Getter Robo Armageddon. He raised the amnesiac Genki Saotome, renaming her Kei. This incarnation of Benkei is an old friend of Musashi and later assumes his place as the third pilot of a Getter Robo and as Kei's guardian after Musashi's death. Personality Benkei is a compassionate man who looks out for others including his friend Musashi after he lost trust in his teammates. When Musashi died, Benkei took in both Kei and Gai under his wing in order to prepare them for what was to come. When pairing up with the old Getter team, Benkei had to act as the mediator between Ryoma and Hayato trying to follow Musashi's example. This did not end well as Benkei still had his own doubts. It was only after meeting Musashi's spirit did Benkei completely dedicate himself to the mission of taking out the invaders. History After the Getter Team was disbanded, Musashi joined the Japanese army with Benkei as his Junior Major. Benkei spoke about the incident which claimed Dr. Saotome but Musashi told him to keep quiet for Genki's sake. During the battle that followed, Benkei provided support for the injured. Benkei had to go into the underground shelters during the battle taking the amnesic Genki and renaming her Kei so that she doesn't remember her grief while also taking the engineer Gai under his wing. Years later he resurfaced to help Kei in battle against the Tower. During a battle with Shin Dragon, Ryoma shields Shin Getter with his Black Getter which causes it to be seriously damaged. Both Shin Getter and Black Getter are then forced to return to the Tower for some repairs. Hayato and Dr. Shikishima proceed to ram the Tower into the Shin Dragon. Doing so kills Dr. Shikishima before he reveals the connection between Go and Shin Dragon. Benkei upon recovering from the crash pilots the Shin Getter with Ryoma and Hayato to battle the Invaders. The Shin Dragon managed to survive the ramming and Saotome, Stinger, and Cowen decide to personally sortie in a Metal Beast Dragon to deal with the Shin Getter once and for all. After dealing damage to the Metal Beast, it just heals itself as Saotome says that it can't be defeated as long as it's connected to the Shin Dragon. The Getter team are then trapped in a dimension where they are haunted by the spirits of Musashi and Michiru. Their true spirits soon appear and break the illusion that the Getter team are trapped in thanks to Go summoning them. Benkei is encouraged by Musashi to continue to look after Genki/Kei and take the fight to outer space after beating Saotome. After a long fight with the Invaders in outer space, Ryoma, Hayato and Benkei sacrifice themselves to take them out once and for all with a Shin Shine Spark. The three of them are then thrown into Getter Valhalla where they are welcomed by another version of Ryoma projected by a giant Getter. They fight with their other counterparts against numerous foes forever. Gallery Kuruma_benkei_0001.jpg Video Gallery File:Super_Robot_Taisen_D_-_Shin_Getter_All_Attacks|Shin Getter in Super Robot Wars D File:Super_Robot_Wars_Z2_Saisei_Hen_-_Shin_Getter_Robo_(Getter_Team)|Shin Getter in Super Robot Wars Z2: Saisei-Hen Category:Main Character Category:Armageddon Characters